


Gold Foil

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: Him holding some gold foil





	Gold Foil

Foil crinkled under his fingers, light glinting off of gold edges as they caught on his hands. He brought them up to his face, inspecting the way it curled and broke on his skin, gold against warm brown.  
It was kind of lovely.


End file.
